


Birthday Road Trip

by RockGoddess2010



Series: Royal Lights [1]
Category: Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Royal Light Shipping, Royal Lights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockGoddess2010/pseuds/RockGoddess2010
Summary: Seto's Birthday has arrived & Mokuba has much in store for his big brother, but nothing is ever normal when it should be.
Relationships: Seto Kaiba/Uryu Ishida
Series: Royal Lights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662040
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto's birthday is always a thing, but this year...it's become more than just a celebration.

In the heart of autumn, the tree leaves change into many beautiful colors. Many have birthdays this time of year, but none stand out in the city of Domino more than Kaiba’s birthday in October. 6 days before Halloween, in the heart of fall, his birthday lies & everybody in town has decorated for Halloween. The biggest boss in town will also be freed from his chains as CEO for 24 hours on his birthday & everybody in town knows it, but none in his skyscraper nor the mansion dare call him during his birthday. Hell none of them work that day! He lets everybody have his birthday off so they can celebrate him & get their stuff done.

October 25th is his day & since it’s on Friday this year, all of his employees are getting a 3 day weekend with their paychecks loaded into their accounts Thursday morning. He knows he’s getting older & his little brother is aging with him, so why not make this year something more? Why not he let everybody off, himself included & just be a big brother to Mokuba? His day, he does what he wants & nobody can stand in his way. Seto never told anybody in the mansion, but he’s made himself some jeans, a blue eyes tribal belt, even has some nice dark blue boots. His patience at creating his outfit & combining his technology into it was a challenge, but his confidence was higher than usual for it. The biggest piece was the blue & white tank top he took so much pride in.

The white seemingly bleed blue & on the back was the beloved dragon’s wings flaunted in lightning bolts. Mokuba nor anybody else has seen him in such a shirt that revealed his arms, but then again…nobody knew he had 2 of his dragons inked on him, 1 on each arm. Upon where his blue straps normally adorned his muscles, was where they stood & he knew the chaos that he’d cause by having them. Wrapped around his arms in a small band, they looked beautiful, yet also just as terrifying as the cards when he played them in a duel. Nobody in the house knows of his tattoos, nor his outfit…but after tomorrow…oh how he could hear his entire staff scream in awe & shock. His heart thundered away at the thought, but he knew the surprise would be worth it.

Mokuba would be the 1st to see him in the entire thing & nobody else would get to see until 9 am. Seto Kaiba, for all his smarts, he had done things others would call crazy, but Friday would be his turn to make others crazy instead. He would be walking out in blue cowboy boots, fitted black jeans, his blue & white tank top with his ink showing proudly & with his tribal belt around him none would dare question what the hell he did. He had his motorcycle keys stashed away with the clothes…a brand new dragon styled Harley was hidden in the garage under the house & was built by his own hand. Perfectly fitted for 2, he would take his little brother on a road trip Friday & they’d be gone the whole weekend. If he could spoil his employees with a mini-vacation, why not spoil his own baby brother with a road trip? His birthday, his weekend, his choice. He had always said screw the rules, he had money…but this year he made the rules & he knew how he was gonna do it. He was gonna have his big weekend done in style!


	2. Freedom Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipation builds as his birthday draws ever closer.

Tomorrow he breaks free from his chains, tomorrow he strikes fear into all who oppose him as he wishes by his own hand. Tomorrow…he graces Domino with his presence on the streets & few are ready for him. In mere hours, his power shall flow free, his staff at both the office & the mansion will be released for 3 days to celebrate him. Mokuba knows that there’s nothing he can do to stop his big brother from enjoying his 3 days of freedom & he’s ready to see how his ego takes it. Seto has always been outwardly cold, stern & sharp as the CEO he is, but when the clock strikes midnight tonight?

The entire company will shut down for 3 days, their mansion will be emptied of all staff, but for good reason. Seto’s birthday is so close the brothers can taste their freedom, no taking care of anybody but themselves for 3 days, no phone calls, no paperwork, no business travel. Mokuba is ready to have his brother for exactly what he was intended for originally, just a loving big brother…nothing more, nothing less. In a few hours, all of the working responsibilities that he normally has will disappear for 72 hours. Sure, he’ll still have enemies that could come after him & if they do? He’s more than powerful enough to deal with them. 

Mokuba has long wondered what his brother would do if his entire workload was lifted from his shoulders for a few days now that they’re older. Would that icy stare melt away when his cold attitude has nothing to be aimed at? Mokuba wants him to relax, but he fears his brother has too much power flowing through him to truly kick back & not worry about so much. Seto’s big brother instinct runs strong in him & little does Mokuba realize that his own brother also has ancient magic flowing in his veins. Mokuba knows something has been different about his brother since Yugi beat him, but after all that happened in Battle City & just recently with the Quantum Cube, he isn’t sure what’s been going on with Seto. Mokuba can only hope for the best over these next 3 days & he’s ready to have Seto all for himself for a bit. 


	3. Shaking the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 PM, 10-24...the final countdown commences.

The final hour arrives & the tower that keeps him confined has all but gone dark. The only light left on is the highest room, his office. His heart thunders as his blood runs hot with electricity at the building excitement. His blue eyes burn brighter than ever at the thought of being unleashed from everything Gozburo burdened him with all those years ago, even if it is just for 3 days. Mokuba has sent everybody home for this last hour to be his alone. This last hour, he has peace & quiet, but his power builds to its limits. The lightning storm outside has become violent, his beloved dragons fly among the clouds in their howls to signal his coming arrival. His body glowing blue with immense strength as his clothes change from the leathers to the fitted denim of the weekend. He is ready to be unleashed & the chains rattle as a dark smile creeps across his face. Gods, he’s craved this for so long, he’s been aching to break out & now is the time.


	4. Breaking Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight...10-25...the birthday of a legend...his descent from the tower...his chains have been broken at last.

The clock strikes midnight, the tower blacks out & the storm clouds open to reveal a beautiful harvest full moon. The city has a county-wide power outage, it’s citizens stand outside upon the sidewalks & roads leading to the ominous skyscraper that has held him up until now. His dragons descend from the heavens & surround the area as he descends to the main floor. Mokuba waits at the main gate leading out into the city…then he hears it. A deafening roar of a Harley…it’s rider is none other than Seto Kaiba. His chains have been broken, his energy floods out from him as he rides towards his brother. Mokuba stands in awe of the brother that he calls his as he rushes to hop on the back to ride with him.

Seto’s cold blue eyes trigger the gate’s sensors to open…the crowd lined up on either side of the road roars into cheers & song at his arrival. His birthday has arrived & he is free at last! He rides into the distance under moon & stars with his dragons flying high above him while the lightning storm surrounding the city breaks into the cool autumn night. Tonight the brothers ride out of the city to wherever the road leads them & Mokuba couldn’t be happier. His adrenaline levels rise, his body glows with his life force, his eyes no longer holding the cold stare from years of heartache. He breaks into a soft smile, his muscles slowly relax as they ride further into the countryside & the moonlight reflecting off the chrome makes him look more beautiful than ever. His birthday has just begun & he intends to enjoy every minute of it & the weekend that’s coming with it.


	5. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a beautiful day, sunshine abounds & they've been out on picnics all day long, only stopping as needed. It's the ride itself that he loved, it seems the further they went, the more relaxed he became. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect day with Mokuba.

Sunset, 6 hours remaining on his big day. He’s traveled far with his little brother & as the sun sets Mokuba sees his big brother in a whole new form. Seto’s body is somehow glowing…as if by sheer will his entire being is wrapped in a beautiful blue aura. The long ride to their destination is coming to an end but as the last rays of daylight dance on the horizon, the usual commanding energy around Seto finally breaks…his body fully relaxing at long last & his gaze falls from its icy stare into a warm blue fire in his eyes. For once, he can finally let his guard down & enjoy the little things he’s missed while working those long days & sleepless nights. His mind is normally filled with restless thoughts, has now gone silent with an air of calm around him. 

The soft blue glow that surrounds him burns slow as if all of his power is finally centered within his body. Mokuba hasn’t said a word, but Seto has reached a fully relaxed point & his power has finally reached its limit, but he has full control of it. An air of calm surrounds them as the sun disappears from the sky & the stars come out…the lights of a city smaller than Domino bleed from the clouds in the distance. They would be welcomed with just as much celebration upon arrival here as when they left Domino earlier in the morning, but then that air of calm would disappear from his big brother. 

Mokuba loved seeing his brother like this, calm, relaxed, & brimming with energy that he hadn’t seen since they were little, but it was his brother’s power burning around him in that slow dancing blue aura that coated his body that he loved best. Mokuba looked to the heavens as his brother’s dragons descended, they too were wrapped in that same light as Seto. Seto’s restless thoughts had finally settled & synchronized with his beloved dragons, their power finally flowed through his body & he could feel their immense lightning power flooding his being. He could now protect his brother at a distance without worrying about others in his line of fire. Little does Seto know, he’s in for more than just their sheer power for his birthday.


	6. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip had been long, but the ride was worth it. His birthday had been good without any fuss, but Mokuba had a few presents left to give his big bro.

Every year something changes in their life, but this year has been a nice change of pace. This year he’s grown to his full height of 6’ 2" & yet he’s finally coming into his more laid back attitude. The bike is parked inside a garage that’s attached to a beautiful 2 bedroom house on the edge of the small city they’ve ridden into. They each have their own room, but tonight they celebrate under the starlit sky out on the back deck. Mokuba has made 1 heck of a tasty dinner with the BBQ pit fired up & the brisket sizzling away. Seto descends from the beautiful sunroom behind his brother with glasses of hot cider to celebrate. 

He wouldn’t have this night any other way, for it’s just him & his little brother. Nobody to boss around, no Yugi to tempt his pride as a duelist. Just them, his new Harley & the little getaway places he’s picked for the trip. Donning a deep reflective blue & black leather jacket for the cooler night, he takes in the night sky. Mokuba pulls the last of the brisket off the grill & lifts the tasty fries from the little fryer in the corner. He never thought he’d get his big brother like this again, but here they were. A picnic under the stars with a nice fire pit to keep em warm was something Mokuba hadn’t expected, but he treasured it. Seto had been enjoying the peace & quiet of the trip, but being out of the city was doing him good. His dragons had landed in the backyard but had since taken on smaller forms to better fit the location. Seto, Mokuba & their 3 dragons? Mokuba never told Seto how the dragons had become real, now he was about to tell him everything.


	7. Mokuba's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba loves his big brother very much, but Seto wasn't expecting his brother to do something like this.

He was already suspicious about how his dragons came to be since his duel disk wasn’t active at all, but he made no bones about it. He loved the rush of power that flowed from them into his body, the fire that struck his blood as their lightning flooded his system. Yes, he had finally gotten something he desired for so long, but the 1 hunger remained. Mokuba told him how he managed to do it, but it didn’t surprise him at all. The only thing about it that stung though was the fact that Mokuba had spilled his own blood to bind his beloved dragons to him alone. He could’ve had at least 1 of them, that way he wouldn’t worry so much, but Mokuba admitted that he didn’t trust himself to have enough power to wield 1 when Seto could easily have all 3 bound to him like when he nabbed the cards after he came into the boss position. Seto perfectly well understood that & he knew Mokuba didn’t have the mental power he had, but his baby brother certainly had just as much heart as himself. 

Suddenly, as the moon rose into the sky…he felt a tug at his back…a strong, painful tug. For the last few minutes of his birthday, he endured the pain that should’ve broken him, a pain that would’ve ripped a scream from anybody else, yet his face only twisted in pain as he took it. Finally…the moon had risen into the night sky above the horizon, beautiful & in its light Seto’s blood floated in midair, defying gravity itself & shining under his spilled blood? Beautiful, white dragon wings had grown from his back, a long tail & his normally filed down nails had turned into claws. His sharp eyes had changed into slitted dragon eyes, his teeth sharpened & all of his senses had heightened. He was no longer fully human, he was now half-dragon & possessed more than their lightning, he now had their strength, their magic & their power of flight at his command. The painful wounds on his back from which the wings came healed instantaneously with his spilled blood drawn back in from his new-found powers. Never in his life did he think his own brother would give him a present better than Yugi being defeated by his own hand, but he had! Mokuba had given Seto god-level powers & not even Yugi could do that. He let his new wings spread out, his claws unfurl & his senses re-calibrate that night, for he would never be able to thank his baby brother enough for this. 

He swore years ago that he’d protect his baby brother, & with this new power, he would double his efforts. The brothers retreated inside after a while & after changing clothes, they curled up in bed. His wings retracted back into his body as his claws & teeth changed back into his normal form. He was just starting to enjoy his new powers, but for now, he slumbered without his shirt & with the moonlight coming in from the skylights…his hard muscles shimmered as his body glowed in that slow-burning blue aura that was his own life force. As they fell into a deep slumber, the clouds gathered once more, the dragons sleeping between their 2 rooms & a soft rain started to pour. As the rain became heavier, Seto fell into the deepest of sleep & only 1 of his dragons beheld his hair changing with the weather…his soft dark brown locks turned black as night. Oh, what a sight he would be to any other human that got lucky enough to see.


	8. Deepening Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between them is strong, but as of this morning? It had grown deeper than they imagined.

Mokuba had slept late, but in truth, it was a blinding light from the door that woke him. He opened the door that connected his room to his brother’s to see what caused it. Seto was somehow floating in mid-air without his wings to keep him…but his body was glowing again with lightning dancing on him this time. Although Seto was in a deep sleep, his body was reacting to his new powers by instinct alone & clearly his mind had unlocked the ability of flight without the need for wings at this point. It wasn’t too long after that Seto slowly came back down & landed back amongst the soft sheets on his bed, his beautiful glow dimmed as he awakened for the day. His long limbs stretched from headboard to the foot of the bed, his back arched, his muscles flexed as his body came to life in the warm afternoon sunlight. Those deep blue eyes of his opened into the sunshine & for the first time in years, he had actually slept for 12 hours without being woke up. Mokuba had never seen his brother wake this late, but there was something entrancing about the way he came to when he got up. He now understood why so many of the ladies they worked with had talked about Seto the way they did & had they got the chance to see what he just saw…they’d be all over him. 

Mokuba hated to admit it, but for as adorable, as he was, he could never compare to his big brother being outright gorgeous. He was cute to his brother’s sexy, the innocent 1 to Seto’s bad-boy energy. Seto could have any lady he wants without trying…but Mokuba never saw him go after 1. It made sense though, Seto wouldn’t let anybody distract him from taking care of him. Seto took his time getting around since he wasn’t rushed for anything & the sweet smell of breakfast downstairs awakened his hunger. He wasn’t 1 for eating a lot of food, but he couldn’t resist what Mokuba had made. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage & cheese biscuits lined the table & between the 2 of them they could eat it all. Mokuba knew his brother didn’t usually eat much, but to see his teeth sharpen just for the bacon & sausage was something else. It was as if Seto had been starved, but in truth, he hadn’t…it was all of the strain his body had taken from gaining the new powers that had drained him.

Mokuba wasn’t used to hopping in the kitchen to cook, but he didn’t mind it either. When he did feel like cooking though, Mokuba made the entire house smell good & even had his own brother shutting down whatever he was doing to go eat. Seto loved it when Mokuba snuck into the kitchen & told off everybody who dared to fuss. After such a hearty breakfast & seeing as how it had rained the night before, they decided to break out beautiful blue 55 Thunderbird convertible hardtop. Normally Seto didn’t go for anything old, but every once & a while he’d find something that would catch his eye, this was 1 of them. Mokuba loved it when his brother broke out something old, as it showed he did have respect for what came before the technology they had of today. 

What neither of them knew was that they were being followed at a distance…somebody in the city was watching them & Seto could feel that creeping presence but couldn’t make out exactly who would be following them. 1 of Gozaburo’s old enemies? Maybe, but so far, whoever it was hadn’t attacked. Mokuba picked up on his brother’s rising energy & his relaxed presence had sure enough gone icy again. They knew there wasn’t escaping any foe that wanted revenge for what Gozaburo had done, but they didn’t have any knowledge of the evil man doing harm to those in the small city they were in. Who in their right mind would be tailing the Kaiba brothers in Karakura?!?!


	9. The Mysterious Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who in their right mind indeed! Guess who decided to "drop-in"?

He’d heard the Harley roaring in the distance the night before, but it was the energy from the rider that got his attention. Uryu had picked up on a dangerously powerful spirit signature that was just as strong as Ichigo’s, if not more so. That energy, however, wasn’t the same as Ichigo’s soul reaper bankai, this one rivaled his own signature…practically matching it perfectly, but overwhelming. Whoever the rider was had control of it, but let it burn through the air as a warning. Uryu’s Quincy blood stirred inside, he could barely control his power from exploding out of him as he grew in power from the rider commanding the burning energy outside. Uryu had become super-charged, but if he could control Ichigo’s power before he ever got his own awakened, then he could control this one. Unlike Ichigo’s strong bankai, this strange energy was in tune with the rider down to the particle, fine-tuned like Uryu’s which was astounding. Uryu had to know who the rider was, but he knew the rider wasn’t alone, a smaller energy flowed alongside it, it was the same, but still unrefined & nowhere near as dominant as the other.

That morning, amidst a thunderstorm passing over, he tracked down the mysterious rider from the night before & whoever was with them. By noon, the storm had passed & he had found them parked in the central Karakura park. Uryu’s blood was singing inside as it drank the power from the unknown rider, it made his heart rate spike & his adrenaline levels rise…gods he’d never known how wonderous that energy could taste to his blood. His bow would surely change when he summoned it, but there was no need to bring it out, not against the powerhouse that was filling him up inside, not without knowing their intentions at least. Uryu walked towards the middle of the enormous park & under a big oak tree, he found the source of the smaller signature. A younger teenage boy, maybe about Karin & Yuzu’s age, long dark hair like his own, bright eyes & an innocent smile as he nibbled away at a piece of cake. Uryu figured the kid was somebody’s little brother & sure enough, he was right.

Uryu took to the shadows of the afternoon sun as the mysterious rider came out from the sun house, cold drinks in hand. Uryu’s jaw dropped as he saw the big brother come ever closer, stunned at the beautiful man, wondering how he got away with such an outfit too. He was taller than Ichigo too, but he had that same prideful, chilling scowl that Ichigo had. His hair a gorgeous brunette & every bit as long as Uryu’s, he wore a tight black shirt & black leather pants that showed off his muscled figure, a long silvery-white studded coat that accentuated his long legs & towering body. Good lord, he was even wearing 2 inch heeled leather riding boots too? Uryu couldn’t form words at this point, but then he caught sight of the rider’s eyes…cold, chilling, deep blues like his own. Uryu felt like he’d been hit by lightning & his heart thundered away inside in both fear & admiration. He knew this name of the rider now that he had seen him, he knew the younger one too…it was none other than Seto & Mokuba Kaiba! It was Seto’s big birthday weekend & they were here??? Uryu couldn’t believe his luck! He’d heard stories about them, hailing from Domino & Seto’s legendary rise to fame as the youngest CEO in history & as the most competitive gamer too, winning the titles of Chess Grandmaster & Duel Monsters World Champion before Yugi beat him with Exodia. The legendary former duel monster world champion & one-half of the tag team world champions was here, in Karakura?!?! Uryu knew his birthday was coming up, but Seto’s was just a week before his & they were here together? What a day this was turning into & Ichigo just happened to be out on a family trip this week, leaving him to watch over the city. But with the Kaiba brothers here, he’d have to be extra careful to not anger them. 

Uryu didn’t want to admit it, but he was falling for the beautiful CEO as he watched them from afar. He didn’t dare disturb them, but he’d keep an eye on them. Seeing as how strong Seto’s energy was, he figured the hollows would come after them, but it was the opposite. Ever since last night, Karakura had gone silent, no hollows anywhere to be found stomping around on lost souls. It had to be because of him, the hollows didn’t fear Ichigo, but something about Seto Kaiba had them on the run. They wanted no part of the CEO for some reason & Uryu had to know what, but not while they were outside with so many people around. He could wait until later, maybe tonight when there wasn’t so many out & about. Uryu was filled with power but silenced by the energy of the elder Kaiba, unable to tear his gaze away from Seto as he walked with such pride & grace to Mokuba. He had his power controlled extremely well, letting just enough of it off to warn others he wasn’t to be messed with but making it strong enough to ward off any would-be foe, even hollows somehow. 

Seto’s smarts exceeded Uryu’s in how he had taken over a company in such a short time, Uryu wished he could take the hospital from Ryuken, but he knew he’d have to battle the old man for it & that could mean his life. If he had Seto, on the other hand, …oh to win over the prideful CEO & bring his father down…such a wonderous thought, but if Seto had this much power flowing from his body…surely he could do so much more if he could turn it into a weapon & what a sight he’d kill to see the beautiful duelist pull off. For now, he’d be patient & enjoy his early birthday eye candy treat, he’d enjoy watching the other celebrate his freedom from his job. Uryu wasn’t about to let his cover slip either as he concealed his own power, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed until he was ready to make his move. Seto wielded the power of a King like Ichigo, but his matched Uryu’s power & it was making his insides sing. Uryu had his own pride, but sometimes it was smarter to wait & watch, in this case, Seto was definitely worth the wait.


	10. Triggered Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto is indeed very powerful, but ever since last night, he's become even more so. Lightning dances within his body & his instincts have grown sharper than normal.

Seto could feel it in the air, even out here with Mokuba, he felt they were being watched. They had been followed, but whoever had been doing so had stopped. Sometimes he wished his instincts would be quiet, but with Mokuba around, he had to be ready for anything. Mokuba was his everything & this weekend was their time alone, but he knew it might not last. whoever it was that dared get this close to them either had it out for him or they were spying on them for somebody else. He couldn’t ignore his instincts when they went screaming in him like this, somebody had followed them, they were hiding out somewhere in the park & they were so close he swore he could throw a dagger at them & it’d hit. Mokuba wasn’t to be harmed & that’s what had his emotions running high, he’d die fighting for his little brother if he had to do so.

Mokuba could see it in Seto’s eyes, his big brother instincts had gone off & his mind was in defense mode. Mokuba had felt the same, that uneasy feeling of being watched, but he felt like whoever it was that had followed was more watchful than threatening. Mokuba didn’t like how his brother’s mind always went into defense mode so suddenly, but it was those protective instincts that had kept them alive. Seto’s body had gone tight, anticipating a move at any given moment. Mokuba couldn’t blame him honestly, the park was getting busy as the rain had cleared out that morning. With so many people out here, it was vital that he stayed ready, but that unease in Mokuba had disappeared as he nibbled away on his angel cake. 

Karakura had good food & oh that cake was wonderful to Mokuba! He wanted more, but Seto wouldn’t budge on the sweets getting cut away. That sugar kick would knock him out later, but for now, they settled off into the archery field. Mokuba proved he was a good shot, but Seto continued to excel by making perfect bullseye shots. Even on the smaller targets, Mokuba was making 50/50s but Seto made kill shots look so freaking easy! Gah! Mokuba loved his big bro, but dang it! How was he supposed to compete with that superhuman mind of his brother’s? Oh right, …he was the irresistible cute baby brother that nobody said no to. Oh well, they’d attracted a nice crowd with their shooting & knife throwing too.

Seto had to admit, even with somebody tailing them, the archery & knife throwing took the edge off a bit. Maybe whoever it was had left without a trace, but there was still the crowd to deal with. He could hear some of them even from afar. Some bragged about him, others were fawning over Mokuba & even him at times. Let them talk all they wanted, but if even one of them dared come after him or Mokuba, they’d have hell to pay. Mokuba dared him to throw a knife blind, with his eyes shut & that was a dare he hoped he’d never have to do. Mokuba had faith in his aim & when he turned around to see where he landed the knife…what a surprise, but maybe good fortune on him…another kill shot in the bullseye. Even his 3 arrows shot blind landed perfectly, but he wouldn’t have that ability forever. He was getting older & eventually his skills would rust out from his body aging.

Mokuba knew his brother had been wound up, so why not make him do something to take the edge off? The archery & knife throwing he did blind was amazing! It had to be because of those instincts still firing in him, but still, he never stopped being amazing. Mokuba loved having his big bro show off his little talents when they had the time & this was perfect timing. His aim with the arrows & knives could kill if he had to, but keeping him sharp was something Mokuba didn’t get to do often & he loved the chances when they could this. Mokuba secretly thanked whoever it was that had tailed them for backing off & letting them enjoy the archery & knives. He hoped they wouldn’t bring any harm to him nor his brother while they were out here.

Seto didn’t mind showing off, honestly, it felt nice to not have to be asked for a duel either. His mind & instincts had cooled down from earlier, but he still couldn’t get it off his mind that they got followed. Why? He had no enemies here in Karakura as far as he knew, but that hadn’t stopped Gozaburo’s old friends from coming after him. He was suddenly surrounded by kids, but he didn’t mind them, he was adored by many & he wasn’t about to tell them no. He’d watch over them while he was here too, at least the kids out here in the park could relax with Mokuba while he was here. He suspected that when they left to retreat back to the house, they may be followed again.

Mokuba had fun until the sun started to set, but that’s when he caught sight of him. Among the pine trees across from the oak tree they had been sitting under, Mokuba saw somebody in the shadows. Tall like his brother, but a bit shorter than Seto, long black hair like his, but deep blues like his brother’s eyes. He had glasses too, but his outfit was mostly white with shades of light blue. Whoever this teenager was, he was classy like them, his boots had silver with long crosses from the knee down to the ankle. Mokuba saw that this teenager may very well be the one who followed them, but he was dressed to impress & had that challenging look in his eyes. He had that same prideful smirk as Seto too, that smirk that said he had power & knew how to use it. The prideful teen looked at Mokuba with a soft smile but gave Seto a daring smirk & then he disappeared in thin air.


	11. Illuminating Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryu & Seto finally meet face to face, but these proud Scorpios find themselves in a place they'd never thought they'd be in.

Seto had seen him at the last second, just before he disappeared. That dark smirk wasn’t one of evil, that was a challenging smile. He’s seen the soft grin given to Mokuba, but he was being called out. Who was this dark-haired teenager & what was he after? The way he disappeared, so instantaneous & fast…it set off his instincts again. He was the one who had followed them, he was the one who was watching them since yesterday & now he was brave enough to let himself be seen? Seto had to give the teen a little respect, few dare to get this close to him & Mokuba, but the sneakiness & clever hiding had him impressed. He was up for a challenge, hopefully not a duel, but a challenge nonetheless. 

Mokuba watched as the teen disappeared, he was fast! he was worried about Seto taking it too far, but this was his birthday weekend, he did as he pleased within reason. Surely Seto wouldn’t torment the young man, would he? Mokuba had given his big brother ungodly powers, but he hadn’t used them yet. They’d both been called out, now Mokuba feared his brother would use that power to destroy the teen who was brave enough to follow them to the park. He loved his brother, but if he took it too far, he might not come back from unleashing so much energy.

How he had disappeared so quickly triggered every fighting instinct in Seto’s body. He wasn’t entirely human & that made him nervous, it was like seeing Sera & Diva all over again. He wasn’t sure if this kid was a foe or a friend, but from the looks he gave them, he could be either or like Seto could be. Seto knew one thing for sure though, Mokuba might be in danger again & he wouldn’t let anybody lay a finger on his precious baby brother’s head if he could help it.

Later that night, outside in the outskirts of the city, Seto came out by himself. Mokuba had been safely left in the house about 2 miles away, hoping he’d be safe. His instincts had been on defense for a while & sure enough, he felt that same watchful gaze in the air. The kid wasn’t half bad looking either from what he saw earlier, blue, white & silver fitted outfit with silver-plated steel on his boots. The kid had style & smarts, not many caught his eye like that. From high above, rays of light had begun to shine, but from the shadows, monsters became visible to him & then he understood why that teenager was watching them all day.

Uryu let loose his Licht Regen upon the hollows that dared to come after the proud CEO, unleashing his arrows in a rain of perfect kill shots upon them. his body was filled with energy as he landed just feet from the champion. Gods he was gorgeous, but he had a job to do right now. His body sang with power as it charged up once more. His pride as a Quincy wanted a challenge. Seto’s body began to glow as well, that slow dancing blue aura twisted itself upon him as white lightning danced upon his arms & legs. White wings emerged from his back & through his long coat, Seto’s blue eyes shined as they changed into dragon slits. Seto felt Uryu’s energy building, clearly, he could see the hollows as well from what Uryu could tell. His power was indeed that of a King, but also a dragon, which came as a surprise. Uryu’s own name meant rain dragon, but to find another with the power of lightning & energy louder than thunder who also had a dragon associated with him? This was rare, but the hollows wouldn’t stand a chance against both of them now.

Seto unleashed his inner storm, firing off bolt after burning bolt of lightning at each hollow’s head. The archer was special indeed, it was none other than Uryu Ishida, the best student from Karakura high & oddly enough the heir to the biggest hospital in Karakura. No surprise there as to why his aim was so good, but to find out he was the last mixed-blood Quincy? He was a rare find & certainly needed to live. Seto was intrigued by that & wanted to know more, but not when these monsters threatened to kill them. He & Uryu agreed to take the hollows down to not only keep the city safe but also to keep Mokuba alive. 

Seto took to the skies with Uryu as not one, but five Menos Grande hollows came out. They were after the power he & the archer had, but Seto wouldn’t let them get near Mokuba if he could help it. Between them, the sky was filled with their storm of light, Uryu’s Licht Regen & Seto’s White Lightning hitting perfect shots left & right in a dance that felt right. It felt strange to Seto, to have a team-mate who wielded power in his area, but it felt good too, something between them clicked right off the bat & he was enjoying this battle alongside the archer. The bow was certainly a highly technical one & would take years for somebody his age to master, but somehow this one had it down to a fine art. He’d have to remember to thank Mokuba later for loading him with his dragon powers later, if it weren’t for him & Uryu, they might not be alive right now. 

They flew back to the little house where Mokuba resided, making sure he was still ok. Seto had thanked them both for their help & introduced Uryu to Mokuba. Mokuba had been right about Uryu being nice, but cautious with them. Seto fully understood why too, it didn’t matter if it was a monster or a deranged human, a monster is a monster & it has to be stopped. Seto, unfortunately, had part of his favorite coat ripped by one of the hollows that got a little too close to him. Uryu, being a master sewer, offered to fix it & Mokuba was eager to learn how to do it. Seto had never let anybody else fix his coat due to the tech he had in it, but Uryu had proven to be a great sharpshooter outside, so he watched over them as his coat got fixed.

Uryu couldn’t believe how nice they were, normally Seto was known to be absolutely cold, but with Mokuba wanting to learn something, he didn’t say no. He could see why too, Seto’s little brother was adorable & even he couldn’t say no to the younger Kaiba. Mokuba watched with intense interest & seeing the kid look so mystified was something that made Uryu proud. To fix Seto’s long coat though? It was huge when it flared out in the breeze, but it was also heavily loaded with technology that he’d put in it. Uryu took extra care in watching where his needles went as to not damage it. Uryu smelt a hint of spice on it as he sewed, it had to be whatever cologne Seto was wearing. Gods the man smelt good & looked even hotter without the coat on! 

Seto had stretched himself out on the long couch across from Uryu as he taught Mokuba how to fix his beloved jacket. Normally he didn’t make a mistake, but even he wasn’t perfect & with his powers being new, he still didn’t dare unleash all of it when another was around. Holding back for now & letting his coat take the hit was better than a lightning bolt of his accidentally killing the Quincy. While Mokuba & Uryu sewed, he found that he was beginning to enjoy the archer, even liking him here. Was he honestly finding the Quincy…beautiful? Since when did he start getting attracted to anybody?? Uryu was indeed a classy dresser, what with those long, knee-high boots, that fitted white, long sleeve shirt & that neatly buttoned coat. It made him felt a bit under-dressed, but no matter. They’d be leaving out tomorrow night, yet he smelt a faint hint of cool mint coming from the Quincy & it made his heart thunder inside. Uryu had caught his eye & he wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but Seto wasn’t leaving Karakura without sorting out this emotional kink.

Mokuba had to do it, he had to invite Uryu to stay with them that night after finding out Uryu’s own birthday was coming up in a few days. Seto & Uryu gave each other the surprised looks that were worth a picture. Mokuba loved having somebody strong enough to give Seto a challenge, but why stop there? Mokuba wasn’t blind to either of them either, he saw sparks fly in Uryu’s eyes when he looked at Seto & while Uryu fixed the coat, Mokuba saw sparks flickering in his brother’s eyes. Mokuba didn’t know what to think of it, but he didn’t say anything either. Uryu had followed them first, but was the archer crushing on Seto? Was this well dressed, smart sharpshooter wanting his big bro? Naw….no way. Mokuba knew Seto was too stubborn for that, but if that was the case, then why did his big brother have sparks flickering in his? Mokuba wondered if his brother was feeling more emotional than normal, seeing as how Uryu had tracked them down. Maybe it was just his imagination, after all, he was tired & so were they. It wasn’t too long before all 3 of them went to bed, Mokuba hoped their last day would be calm like the ride over here.


	12. Power of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should've been a peaceful sleep turns into more than what they expected.

Uryu could feel it even as he slept, Seto’s power flowed throughout the entire house. Although all of them had retired off to their rooms before Midnight, Uryu’s hypersensitive body to any reishi had become supercharged. Mokuba & Seto were already asleep, but for as much as he needed to pass out, he couldn’t. Seto’s spirit energy was so strong & heavy that his bangle glowed with immense power, even though they were on opposing ends of the house. Uryu knew Ichigo’s power was strong, but he never expected another to have just as much power. Seto’s was different though & that’s what made Uryu’s blood dance inside, made his own power grow faster too. Seto was mortal compared to Ichigo, but unlike him, Seto let his power radiate with absolute control. Uryu felt that much from the heavy reishi he was giving off, Seto was asleep, but even then his energy had a protective emotion to it, a threatening chill hung in the air. 

The proud Quincy couldn’t resist the delicious power of the CEO, even at this late hour, his body had become filled with the energy it hadn’t felt since the day Ichigo made his Kojaku bow grow in size. Uryu couldn’t sleep, he was too full of power & it needed to be let off somehow. He cracked the window & summoned his bow, hoping to release the pressure that had been building since he came in. His bow had changed again too, instead of the big bow he had during his battle with Yhwach, he now had twin hand crossbows. It was of no surprise though, knowing that Seto played cards, he figured the little bows were better suited to the location. Charging them with arrows, Uryu let em fly over the huge pond outside & had them hitting each other for target practice. No matter how many he let loose, his body wouldn’t calm down, it was as if Seto’s power was overtaking his own & Uryu couldn’t ignore what it did to him inside either.

Seto could feel it in the air too, a strong power that rivaled his, but yet it wasn’t aimed at him nor Mokuba. His instincts forced him awake, but after seeing Mokuba sleeping peacefully, he figured it had to be Uryu that was giving off this strange power. He didn’t dare unleash his dragonian power against the archer, he was of no harm to them at this point, but he had to be careful. Stepping out onto the back deck, what he saw amazed him as Uryu’s arrows went flying & hitting each other. He shouldn’t be able to see them, but seeing as how he was able to control a God card & all the crazy stuff that had happened around Yugi, it didn’t surprise him that he also had a few powers for himself that couldn’t be explained. 

Seto knew this much, just from watching the Quincy, he was an ace shot like himself, but why stand on the sideline? Seto let his wings out & took to the starlit sky, challenging the archer to a little target practice. He summoned targets of lightning for Uryu to aim at & fired his own lightning against him. Although he was holding back, Uryu’s control of his arrows & redirecting them at will took him by surprise. Seto loved a challenge & Uryu was giving him 1 hell of a run with his aim & speed, but when Uryu took to the sky with him, a whole new feeling ran through them both.

Uryu never expected Seto to come out of his slumber, but by joining him in the air, it certainly made up for how he was feeling. Uryu could feel Seto’s power going deep into him, in places he hadn’t felt in a long time. Seto was surprisingly fast, even with his wings, but how he had outmaneuvered Uryu was shocking! Uryu didn’t think Seto’s lightning could be used in such a strange manner, but clearly, he had underestimated the powerful CEO. Something he wouldn’t do again, but he had to give Seto respect on the attacks he gave.

How had he done it? It racked Uryu’s mind as to how, but Seto was proving to be dangerously strong & yet, somehow, it was slowly growing on Uryu that he hadn’t fallen for him by accident. Seto had fired off his lightning from the depths of the pond & struck Uryu just above his left shoulder, not hurting him, but grazing his clothes. The heat from the bolt burned his skin, but it healed instantaneously which was odd. Normally water conducted electricity, so by all means, Seto should’ve died from that careless shot, but he was alive. Uryu knew some things couldn’t be explained, but the way Seto pulled off that shot was beautiful, but the fact he rose from the water with his lightning dancing all over his soaked body & his wings extended out? Uryu’s breath was caught in his throat as Seto’s body glowed in the same slow dancing aura as his own, but those deep blue eyes glowed as well, his hair had blackened from the water.

Seto had to give the Quincy a little more credit, he shouldn’t have been able to dodge that strike, but he did at the last second. Rising from the deepest part of the pond, Seto let his lightning flow from him. He was indeed getting stronger as well, filling with strength from this little skirmish & yet, intrigued by Uryu’s way of fighting. Adrenaline surged through him as Uryu fired back, every arrow a perfect kill shot if he’d let them hit, but each time he fired an arrow, Seto had a lightning blast ready to counter it. This was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, not since Yugi had released Atem into the afterlife, a worthy challenge.

He couldn’t ignore the proud archer anymore, Uryu’s power was growing along with his own & Seto was figuring out more ways of using his lightning the longer the battle went. His mind was strong, but being able to fire the lightning with a single thought? Oh how he’d dreamt of this, a perfect storm at his command, but even at that Uryu was able to re-direct his own arrows like heat-seeking missiles & ripping through his lightning. Uryu was every bit as smart as him & clearly, every bit as strong even though he didn’t look it. This one was good, really good, gods he loved this, the thrill of battle, the challenge to stay alive, hell, Uryu made his heart thunder faster than Yugi did when they dueled! 

His blood danced at the thought of having Uryu by his side in a battle, the way they hit it off was beautiful to him, as if they could each other’s thoughts & defend perfectly. Their attacks came as a united front, unstoppable & able to break through any foe’s defenses with their combined power. Their battle was awakening something else inside of Seto, it wasn’t just his power either, it was something that had been kept in the depths of his heart…an emotion that he’d never felt & he feared it might be the end of him. He couldn’t explain it though…for some reason, he wanted more of the Quincy…much more. 

Uryu saw it, that glare in Seto’s eyes. Something had gone off inside of Seto’s body & it was showing in his eyes, it was a carnal hunger, a dark need inside. Uryu had wanted him for a while now, but never admitted to it. Seeing that starved look in Seto’s deep, glowing blue eyes though…that look was everything Uryu felt inside & he alone wanted to end that hunger. The power of their storm was bringing them closer & closer…Uryu could be patient, but knowing that Seto & Mokuba would be leaving later today tore at him. He’d have to make sure that he gave the strong CEO a present he’d never forget.


	13. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an immense battle in the dead of night without him knowing, Mokuba awakens to something he's never seen. Uryu awakens as well, but to more than he bargained for!

Royal Lights - Burn

Mokuba could see it in the morning sunrise as he walked into the living room. His brother couldn’t sleep again & he had taken over the long couch, but from the way Uryu was laying next to him, it looked like something out of a novel. Uryu had curled up into Seto’s long arms & honestly, Mokuba thought it was adorable. He snuck out his phone & took pictures of them curled up together. Seto & Uryu were gonna have to explain themselves to Mokuba after they woke up, b/c Mokuba wasn’t sure what had transpired last night between them, but he was certain it’d be interesting. Ok, minus anything on the “need to go take a cold shower” details, but hey, he was not about to pass up the glorious picture shots of his own big bro & Uryu shirtless & snuggled up on the couch! 

Mokuba knew he could ruin the company with the scandalous photos & torch his big bro’s reputation if he wasn’t careful, but it served as good punishment if Seto got out of line. The Ishida family’s reputation would be destroyed as well & Ryuken would have it out with Uryu as far as what Mokuba had been told before he went to sleep. For now though, Mokuba would keep the pictures a secret, nor would he dare wake either of them. Seto could be extremely cranky if he was awakened too soon & Mokuba wasn’t about to have his big bro in a bad mood of any sort while they had company. Mokuba made his way to the kitchen & happily raided the cereal for breakfast & then made his way out to the back porch to enjoy the morning sunshine. He snuck outside quietly so as to not wake Seto, nor Uryu, he’d let them sleep peacefully & do his best to not wake them.

Uryu woke to a warm embrace, & when he saw just who he was curled up with, his blue eyes opened in shock. How had he gotten here? Why was he curled up with Seto & why were they shirtless??? He was supposed to be in his own bed! Hell, he remembered the battle last night & going back to his room! Damn it! He must’ve sleepwalked again! He couldn’t just escape either, b/c although for as stealthy as he was, Seto wielded incredibly powerful instincts due to having a little brother. Uryu knew if he tried to escape, he’d more than likely be caught in a bear hug, not that he would’ve minded though. Uryu’s face turned a bright red from just hearing Seto’s calming heartbeat though, gods what a gorgeous male! Although near-sighted, he cherished not having his glasses right now, he could see all that toned muscle Seto had under his soft, pale skin. 

Those muscles were tight, strong & hard, but Kaiba’s relaxed face said he was in a deep slumber, therefore he’d be asleep for a while, so with that, Uryu stayed in his arms. Uryu ran his long fingers through the brunette’s waterfall long hair & it was as soft as he’d hoped it’d be & it was dark enough to make his stunning blue eyes stand out when he was awake, but it played to what seemed like an angel’s face with a soft smile. Seto was most likely dreaming, but as long as he slumbered, Uryu would take his sweet time enjoying this. 

Tracing those strong muscles over Seto’s powerful arms was something else, for his blue belts & black shirt streamlined & gave off the illusion that he wasn’t near as big in his arms as he really was. Uryu could certainly see Seto winning in a fight over Ichigo & not just from height alone, b/c when he stretched even just a bit, he was a little bit bigger in the arm than Ichigo. Uryu’s curiosity ate at him & so, he traced down into what was more than a 6 piece set of abs…it was an 8 piece with the sides ripped as well! Uryu couldn’t believe Seto had time to go this hard on himself to look this good, but he understood why he’d do so. 

He’d been working & raising Mokuba at the same time & being ready to fight anybody for his little brother & himself was understood. Uryu dared not go further than that though, else he risked waking the proud CEO & maybe even enraging him upon awakening. Uryu looked upon him, hoping those chilling blue eyes were still sealed & although they were, there was a hint of pink playing on Seto’s face. No…he couldn’t be…he was! Seto was sleeping & blushing a rosy pink! Uryu couldn’t believe his good fortune! Seto blushing & he was the only 1 to see? Ohhh Mokuba was gonna be so irked for missing out, but oh well! Uryu was suddenly pulled in tight & felt those strong arms tighten into a possessive hug, it was as if Seto was instinctively protecting him against something, but there wasn’t any hollow nearby as far as Uryu felt. It had to be something disturbing him in his dream & judging from the strength Seto was using, it must be turning into a nightmare & there was nothing Uryu could do to stop it except to wake him. There were very few ways to wake him like this too.

Uryu could barely move, but just as he was planning to wake him…he was met by 1 smokin, deep, hot kiss out of Seto Kaiba himself. Uryu wasn’t expecting that, but oh good lord was it delicious! Uryu stretched himself out under Seto’s tight embrace, but the kiss deepened & it triggered Uryu in more ways than he ever dreamed. He could feel Seto’s immense lightning power striking his every nerve, his adrenaline levels spiked along with his heartbeat, his temperature soared as his mind went blank. Seto’s lightning burned through Uryu’s body & that storm awakened Uryu’s darker thoughts as that burn went lower into him.

The proud prince of light, the strongest of the Quincy archers, oh how he’d fallen for a king. Uryu broke into tears as the kiss fell away, desperate to feel it again, but the burn & hunger that was caused by it left him aching. He hadn’t expected to be this turned on, nor this aroused from that, but ohhhh he had tasted a forbidden fruit & loved it. Uryu wanted to take Seto so bad, just to make the nightmares stop, but he also wanted to be the 1 to get taken by the dominant CEO that had just given him that smoldering kiss. Part of him wanted to dominate, the other part wanted to be dominated…damn it! Uryu decided to calm himself down, as he hadn’t been around either of them very long, so it was best not rush things, not this early. So he curled back up into Seto’s arms & fell back asleep, proudly snuggling him & letting his lightning reishi burn slowly into him. Uryu swore to keep the kiss a secret from Mokuba & everybody else as he fell back into his slumber.


End file.
